


Breakfast

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Just some domestic!Nygmobblepot fluff. Oswald talks (and drools) in his sleep and Ed makes breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rosie, Eva and everyone else who gave me feedback on this! ♥︎

The sunlight is peeking through a small slit between the heavy curtains of their bedroom window. Ed blinks a couple of times and lets out a long yawn as he stretches his arms above his head.

The first thing he does - just like every morning - is to turn around, facing the man who - just like every morning - is still asleep next to him.

Ed’s sure there’s never been a morning where Oswald had woken up before him.

Not that he minds though. Because really, watching Oswald sleep is one of his favorite things to do.

And right on cue, Oswald makes a soft little noise. Ed’s lips split into a warm smile as he leans in closer, ready to press a kiss onto his husband’s forehead.

“ _Pancakes._ ”

Ed draws back a little, brows furrowing. “What?”

But Oswald just smacks his lips, still deep asleep and hums a soft “Mmmh,” as if he’s just tasted something delicious.

“ _Pancakes._ ”

And now there’s a small trickle of saliva running down the corner of Oswald’s half-opened mouth. Without thinking twice, Ed gently wipes it away with his thumb before it can reach the pillow.

He remembers how they once had gotten into a fight because of him pointing it out to Os - the drooling in his sleep.

**

_“I am NOT drooling in my sleep, Edward! How dare you even suggest such a thing!”_

_“Oswald, what’s the matter? It’s not even disgusting - I actually find it quite adorable, if I’m being honest! Isn’t it romantic that your body feels so at ease while you’re asleep, that you just-”_

_“Oh shut up, Ed. What are you going to tell me next? That I pass gas in my sleep as well?!”_

_“Well, of course you do. Everyone does. It’s a completely normal and healthy bodily fun-”_

_“ED!”_

_**_

Ed has to stifle a laugh at the memory. Sometimes it still feels unreal. Being married to Oswald. Being actually happy after everything they went through.

As if reading his thoughts, Oswald lets out a soft sigh, eyelids fluttering a bit. For a moment, Ed is sure he’s going to wake up.

“ _Wantpancakes_.”

Squinting his eyes, Ed tries to decrypt the incoherent mumbling coming from his sleeping husband.

“Oooh,” he says to himself after a few moments, eyes lighting up as a triumphant smile spreads on his lips. “I think I know what I’m making for breakfast today.”

**

When Oswald wakes up, the first thing he notices is a rich and sweet scent filling up his nose. With a soft groan, he sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

And just in time, Ed walks back in, carrying a tray in his hand.

“Good morning, love,” he says, leaning down to place a tender kiss onto Oswald’s forehead.

“Morning,” Oswald replies, gazing up at his husband with nothing but adoration. He puckers his lips, bringing his hands up to gently run his knuckles down the slightly stubbly sides of Ed’s face.

They kiss, slowly, almost carefully - as if they’re both in some sort of fragile cocoon.

With a soft little smack, Oswald pulls off, still stroking Ed’s face.

Oswald is still amazed, how after all these years of being married, Ed still causes his stomach to flutter like they’ve just shared their first kiss.

It actually takes a few moments for Oswald to tear his eyes away from his husband and take notice of the contents on the tray, that’s now placed on the bed in front of him.

“Ohhh,” he says, clapping his hands together like an overly-excited child. “Pancakes! Just like in my dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on: robinllordtaylor.tumblr.com


End file.
